Forever Unbroken
by HarryPotterandGlee
Summary: Finn Hudson and Quinn Fabray are mysteriously transported to Hogwarts, closely followed by Santana Lopez. Can they stop Voldemort from gaining power? Pairings: Draco/Quinn Finn/Hermione and Ron/Santana. Eventual Fuinn! Rated T for some language. This is a VERY AU story! Set right before HBP.
1. There Is No Such Thing

**Welcome to my new story guys! This is my first story here, but I definitely will be writing more!**

**I really hope you like it :)**** I will try to update at least once a week, but we'll see. I'll try to make each chapter as long as possible! WARNING: This is a very AU story. If you do not like that, I don't recommend you read this. If you have any hate, then stop reading and don't review. If you like it, then be sure to review! XD**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Harry Potter or Glee. Any of the characters or dialogue you recognize is not mine, it belongs to either J.K. Rowling or Ryan Murphy.**

Quinn Fabray was pulling up her hair into her traditional Cheerios practice style: a high ponytail. Something _really tall_ rammed into her, leaving them both flustered. Looking up, she saw that it was her ex-boyfriend, Finn Hudson, looking down at her with a sheepish grin on his face. "Um, sorry Q." "Don't call me that," Quinn snapped. Okay, Finn was really cute, but he was still her ex. "Only Santana and Brittany can." He nodded. "Yes, sir!" He said, sarcasm dripping off his tongue.

The two were too busy bickering to notice that a book had appeared on their feet until finally, Finn said, "What's this?" He read off of the cover. "Harry Potter and the Half Blood Prince." Quinn groaned. "I don't really like wizards." Finn glared at her. "Well have you even read this book? They were my favorites when I was little. Let's-" "NO!" Quinn interrupted loudly. "We are not reading the damn book! I'll be late for practice!" She gestured at her cheerleading uniform. Finn picked up the book.

"I said, we're not reading the stupid book!" She made a grab for the book, only to find Finn's hand on it. She placed her own hand on it, and the book glowed blue. She felt a tug at her feet, and they were spinning away from McKinley High, into empty darkness. Quinn struggled to pull her fingers off of the book, but they wouldn't budge. They landed in a heap on solid ground, but the book was nowhere to be seen. "That must have been a Portkey!" Finn said. Quinn was confused. "What's a-" "OHMIGOSH!" Finn screamed. "What?" Quinn said.

"We're in Hogwarts!" Quinn rolled her eyes and sighed deeply. "Finnegan Hudson. There is NO SUCH THING as Hogwarts, or magic, or wizards." "What's with all this?" Quinn looked up to find a pale boy with white blond hair and blue-gray eyes. He was really cute. And he sounded like he had a British accent. Quinn LOVED British accents. Finn was blubbering again, this time at the boy. "You're, you're, you're... DRACO MALFOY!" The boy smirked. "Yes, and?" Finn looked as if he could have fainted. "What?" Quinn hissed at him. "He was a character in Harry Potter!" "Character or not, he's really hot! And it's probably a coincidence!" Quinn hissed back. Finn cleared his throat loudly and asked, "Where are we?" The boy raised on eyebrow. "Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, of course."

Quinn's jaw dropped.

**Sorry this chapter was so short! It's a bit of a prologue, the next chapter will be MUCH MUCH longer, don't worry, and most of my chapters will be really long, I promise!**


	2. Apparently A 2 Year Old

**Yay 2 chapters in one day! Haha I won't normally update this often, but since last chapter was the first I thought I'd update again **** Also thank you to musicalgryffindor for being my first review! I'm glad you like my story!**

**Disclaimer: I wished I owned HP and Glee, but sadly, I don't. Anything that you recognize is not mine.**

_Previously on Forever Unbroken:_

_Finn cleared his throat loudly and asked, "Where are we?" The boy raised on eyebrow. "Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, of course." Quinn's jaw dropped._

The boy smirked again and walked away. "It's soooo hot when he does that," Quinn swooned. She usually didn't fall for boys right away like this, but that Draco Malfoy kid was cute. Finn hit her. "Earth to Quinnie." He waved his hand in front of her face. "I told you not to call me these stupid nicknames!" Quinn said angrily. "Whatev-" Finn broke off.

Quinn followed his gaze to a girl with bushy brown hair. She wrinkled her nose. "Finn, I am not impressed by your taste in girls. First Berry, now _that_?" Finn ignored her and walked straight up to the girl. Quinn rolled her eyes but followed him. "You're Hermione Granger." Finn said matter-of-factly to the girl- Well, to the top of the girl's head.

Quinn wondered why Finn was so freakishly tall.

The girl blushed and said, "Yes, I am." "Finnegan Hudson. But call me Finn. Everyone does." He stuck out his hand and she took it. Quinn cleared her throat loudly. Finn turned to her and said, "Oh. Right." "I'm Lucille Quinn Fabray. But if you actually call me Lucille or Lucy or Q or Quinnie (Quinn glared at Finn) I will Avada Kedavra you. Call me Quinn." Finn looked at her curiously. "You're not the only ones who have ready the Harry Potter books, you know," She mumbled before sticking out her hand to Hermione Granger.

"So, what brings you to Hogwarts? Because I haven't seen you around." Hermione said. "So it's true then. We really are at Hogwarts." Quinn said. The girl nodded. "Well," Finn began. "We kind of came here by accident. Quinn and I," -he gestured at Quinn and himself- "Live in Lima, Ohio. Harry Potter is a famous book series, and it's supposed to be fiction, but I'm guessing we went back in time. Anyway, when Quinn and I were talking at school one day, Harry Potter and the Half Blood Prince appeared. It was a Portkey, and we landed here."

"Maybe you should see Dumbledore about this and figure out how you can get back. His office is right on the left, but I'm not so sure about the password." Hermione suggested. Finn nodded. "Good idea. Come on, Q." He grabbed Quinn's arm, ignoring the protests of "Don't call me Q!" From Quinn.

They stopped at a gargoyle in front of Dumbledore's office. "What?" Quinn said impatiently. "We have to give it the password. It's usually Dumbledore's favorite sweet." Finn said. "Lemon drop?" Quinn said. "No, it has to be a sweet in the wizarding world! Bertie Bott's! Sugar Quills! Chocolate Frogs! Cockroach Clusters!" At this the gargoyle jumped aside. "Cockroach Clusters?" Said Finn, looking dazed. "I was only kidding..." He jumped inside, followed by Quinn. The floor became a winding staircase that twirled upward, leading to the office. Inside was Albus Dumbledore.

The man smiled. "Please sit." Quinn quickly sat down, and Finn did the same to her right. "Finn Hudson, and this is Quinn Fabray." Finn said. The man smiled again. Finn then repeated the story of how they had gotten here. "Yes," Dumbledore said. "It seems as if you haven't gotten here by mistake. You two are witch and wizard." Quinn choked. "Professor Dumbledore, you can't be serious!" "No, I am not. I am sorry to say he passed away last year in the Battle of the Department of Mysteries." Finn gave a sad smile. "The infamous Sirius Black pun again." "But I am afraid I do not know how you can get back. You may have to stay here for a while. I will take you to Diagon Alley to get your wand and supplies, and then you can be Sorted with the first years, I suppose." Finn nodded. "Yes, sir."

Dumbledore stuck out his arm. "Would you both please hold my arm? I will take you to Diagon Alley by Side-Along Apparition. It may be a bit uncomfortable, but we will be hosting Apparating lessons for the sixth years this year." As Quinn and Finn both grabbed his arm, they had the unexpected feeling of being squeezed through a tight rubber tube. Quinn tried to breathe, and just when she felt her lungs close, they landed in front of a grubby looking pub. "See that pub?" Dumbledore asked them quietly. They both nodded. "Only witches and wizards can."

"So we really are magic then," Quinn mused. Quinn would have never thought she was a witch before this happened. Smiling to herself, she raced into the pub with Finn. Inside, a few people were drinking and talking. Dumbledore led them to the very back of the pub where there was a small trash can. He tapped many bricks on the wall in order and suddenly the wall rearranged itself into a giant archway. "Wow," Finn breathed.

"I will leave you two to shop," Dumbledore told them. "If you need any help, I will be in the Leaky Cauldron. Quinn was about to protest that she could do her shopping ALONE, thank you very much, WITHOUT the company of her ex-boyfriend, but Finn cut her off. "Yes, sir." Quinn followed Finn half-heartedly into the wand shop. It looked deserted. "Um, Finn? Are you sure about this?" Quinn said, shivering. "Why, hello." A voice said. Finn jumped, and it made a loud rumbling noise (Why was he like a giant?). A pale man with slivery pale eyes and white hair bowed to them. "Welcome to Ollivander's. I do not think you are a first year, what year are you?" "Well, we're sixteen," Quinn said nervously. The man nodded. "Then you are beginning your sixth year. How about you go first?" He pointed at Finn. Quinn sighed with relief, as she did not want to go first.

Finn made his way up to the front of the shop, as Ollivander climbed on ladders, pulling down wands from the shelves. "Let's see what wand you will have, Finnegan Hudson." Quinn drew in a sharp breath while Finn coughed, which sounded oddly like, "Stalker!" Quinn sniggered quietly, but quickly covered it up.

Okay, Quinn did still have feelings for Finn, for he was cute, funny, sweet, her prom date, and he was her first kiss. Quinn breathed out. She wanted to be Finn's girlfriend, but she couldn't break up with Sam, and besides, Finn was dating that idiot Rachel Berry, and he was seeing Hermione Granger. Quinn had the sudden urge to tell someone, but who was there to tell? Definitely not Finn. Brittany was her friend, but she wasn't comforting in these situations. She would probably start talking about Lord Tubbington or something. Probably Santana. She had been Quinn's best friend her entire life, she was the only one who stuck with Quinn when she got pregnant, and she would know what to say. Quinn decided she would tell Santana. But how? Quinn then remembered they were stuck in the stupid book.

"Ah, let's try this one. Cherry and unicorn hair, 11 inches." Ollivander said, holding out the wand to Finn. Finn grasped it nervously in his hand. "Well, let's try a simple spell. Hold it at the shelf and say 'Wingardium Leviosa!'" Finn took a deep breath, swish and flicked the wand, and yelled, "_Wingardium Leviosa!_" The wand boxes scattered all over the floor. "Ah, well, maybe not. How about oak, 12 inches, and phoenix feather? Alright, let's do-" "A simple spell?" Finn interrupted. Ollivander nodded. "_Lumos!_" Finn yelled. All of the lights in the shop went out, and it was pitch black.

Quinn fumbled for her cell phone, and turned it on, it being the only source of light in the room. She heard a shout of, "_Lumos maxima!_" And the shop lit up again, revealing Ollivander with his own wand in hand. "Now, how about this one? Hazel and dragon heartstring, 12.5 inches." As Finn picked up the wand, the shop rumbled, and red sparks flew out of the end. He grinned. "Wonderful!" Ollivander cried. "Now you, Miss Fabray."

Quinn nervously walked to the front of the shop, and stopped in front of the man. "To make things easier for you, Miss Fabray, when were you born?" Quinn froze a little. Think, Quinn, she thought to herself. Don't be nervous, just answer him. "February 1, 1994." Quinn replied, trying to sound confident. Ollivander frowned. "Hmm, then you are only 2 years old." Quinn sucked in her breath. She had forgotten she and Finn had gone back in time. "Sorry, sir. It's a long story," Finn said patiently at the bench next to the door. Quinn noticed he was fingering his wand carefully.

"How about rowan, pheonix feather, 11 inches?" As Quinn picked up the wand, she felt a swooping sensation through her body, and warmth spread through her hand which was holding the wand. "Simple spell?" Quinn guessed. Ollivander nodded. Quinn nervously thought about what spell to do. Expecto Patronum? No, it was too hard. Petrificus Totalus? Without even knowing what she was doing, she chanted, "Aguamenti!" A jet of water flew from the tip of the wand, spraying Finn, who was laughing loudly. Quinn smiled. "I think this is my wand."

**Yay, longest chappie yet! Anyway, oh, yes, and Santana will be introduced in the next chapter! And, when Finn is trying to guess Dumbledore's password, it is similar to what Harry does in the books, and I do not own that. I promise to have the next chapter up next week, and please do not hate me if I'm late, I'm starting school on Monday *tear* anyway, thanks for reading!**


	3. Hogwarts With Another Friend

**Yay, new chapter! I will not normally update this often, but some people wanted a new chappie so here you go! Also, I just started school again so I might not be able to update as often :/ But I will hopefully try!**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT own HP or Glee. Anything you recognize belongs to Ryan Murphy or J.K. Rowling.**

As Quinn examined her wand, a piece of paper floated downward towards her. She caught it and read aloud,

"I will send someone from your hometown here to come with you to Hogwarts. Please write your answer down and throw it in the air. Love, a friend."

"A friend?" Quinn said, disgusted. Then she realized. She could talk to who she needed to talk to! "SANTANA!" Quinn screamed. At the same time, Finn shouted, "RACHEL!" Finn grinned mischievously. "Santana? What about Sam?" Quinn imitated Finn's tone. "Man Hands? What about dear Puck?" Finn looked confused and grossed out at the same time. It looked cute on him. _Oh, hell to the no! You did not just think that_! Quinn told herself silently. "Puck?" Finn said to her. "Yeah, isn't he your best friend?" Quinn asked him. "WAS my best friend." Finn corrected. "Plus I wouldn't invite him because he lost you your virginity." Quinn folded her arms over her chest and glared at him. "Fine, go ahead and invite Santana." Finn said, looking at her. Quinn grinned triumphantly and wrote down on the paper,

Santana Lopez.

Thanks,

Quinn F. and Finn H.

Quinn tossed the paper to the wand shop's ceiling, which disappeared in a red spark. Seconds later, a bright flash of light grew briefly next to Quinn, and then became Santana Lopez. Her raven colored hair was pulled into a high ponytail like Quinn, and her dark brown eyes were glaring at them. "Where the hell am I?" Santana demanded. Quinn raised an eyebrow. "Okay, okay, fine. There was a note explaining everything. But seriously, where are we?" "Ollivander's wand shop. I suppose you can get your wand." Quinn replied.

"Ooooh, a wand!" Santana said happily. "I could kill Berry!" That earned her a glare from Finn. Santana glared back and said, "Hey, I don't mean to be a bitch… Well, actually I do." Santana walked straight up to Ollivander and said. "Hey, I need my wand here! Oh, and I'm left-handed. No one ever seems to notice." She snapped. Quinn stifled her giggle. "All right, how about oak, unicorn hair, 13 inches?" Santana took the wand and shouted, "AVADA KEDAVRA!" At Quinn's stunned look, she grinned sheepishly and said, "Sorry, I had to do that. Okay, this is obviously not my wand! Next!" She hollered into the wandmaker's ear.

After a lot of wands, Santana managed to find one that fit her. Her face had lit up when she had touched her wand. It was willow, unicorn hair, 10 inches. They paid for their wands, and then went off to Eeyelop's Owl Emporium. Quinn chose a snowy owl, whom she named Gwenog, after Gwenog Jones, the captain of the all-girls Quidditch team the Holyhead Harpies. She had read it in _Quidditch Through the Ages_, which Finn had insisted on buying from Quality Quidditch Supplies. She was excited for Quidditch, she would probably try out for Chaser or something. Santana had bought an eagle owl, who she named Aries, a name that the trio found in _A History of Magic_. Finn bought a barn owl named Hazel, after his wand wood.

Their school books were very interesting. Of course, Santana was only interested in the ones full of hexes and curses. They bought cauldrons, potion ingredients, more textbooks, robes, hats, and they stopped at Weasley's Wizard Wheezes, where they met Fred and George Weasley, who were happy to tell the thrilling tale of their escape from Hogwarts and Umbridge. Santana practically bought the whole stock of Skiving Snackboxes ("To use during the boring classes!" She had said), Finn bought some Puking Pastilles and trick wands, while Quinn paid for her Nosebleed Nougats. After laughing and talking, Quinn tapped on Santana's shoulder. "San, I need to tell you something."

"What is it, Q?" Santana asked. "Here," Quinn hissed, pulling them into the back room so they wouldn't be overheard. Quinn took a deep breath. "Sam proposed to me the day before Finn and I came here." "Woah, woah, woah. Hold the phone. What's the incantation for the Silencing Spell again?" Santana said. Confused, Quinn said, "Silencio. But wha-" "Silencio!" Santana hollered, pointing her wand at her throat. Santana's mouth opened, but no sound came out. Then, her face turned scarlet and she apparently screamed her head off. "Finite Incatatem!" Quinn said. "Thanks. Now carry on. Did you say yes?" Santana pressed. "Does it look like I have a ring?" Quinn said, showing Santana her left hand.

Santana's eyes almost popped out of her hand. "You said NO?!" She screeched. "But I thought you liked him! Did he propose super romantically?" "Well," Quinn said uncomfortably. "He sang me Marry You by Bruno Mars. Then I decided I didn't want to get married! Hell, I'm 16!" "But, seriously, how could you say no to that song? And he's a guitar playing, Bruno Mars singing, good dancer, cute blonde! And I know you're sixteen, but seriously , you've been through having a kid! Oh, speaking of that, how's Beth doing?"

Quinn rolled her eyes and said, "Having a baby is easier than it looks. When Beth was about to come out it actually wasn't that painful." Santana looked at Quinn in a I'm-your-best-friend-I-know-that-you're-lying look. "Okay, so you were just screaming like you were about to die just for fun?" Quinn turned red. "Well, anyway, Beth is doing great. I just hope Puck takes good care of her when I'm gone, he's not really the dad type though. You know what he likes to do for fun." Quinn shuddered at the thought.

"Anyway, now back to the point. I think I... um..." Quinn said. She found the news hard to get out. "Spit it out." Santana said, looking at her. "I think I might like Finn."

"WHAT?" Santana screeched. "Not so loud!" Quinn hissed, hurriedly looking around to make sure no one had overhead. After a few seconds when Quinn was convinced no one in the shop heard Santana's outburst, she resumed her speech. "I mean, I know I shouldn't, because we broke up, but I think I still do. I mean he was my first kiss, and my date to prom." "So you like him more than Sam?" Santana asked her. Quinn gave her a look. "I don't know."

Santana Lopez was sure as hell Finn Hudson and Quinn Fabray were destined for each other. Seriously, the quarterback of the football team and the captain of the cheer leading squad were SUPPOSED to be dating. Hell, even their names rhymed. Finn and Quinn would be perfect for each other. She wouldn't even be surprised if Quinn Fabray turned into Quinn Hudson later on. As she entered the shop again with Quinn, she noticed Finn was eying Quinn out of the corner of his eye. She just smiled a little and went back to looking at the Fainting Fancies.

_One day later_

Quinn was taking gasps of breath as she ran towards the seemingly solid barrier between platforms nine and ten at King's Cross station, followed by Finn and Santana. She closed her eyes and waited for the crash, but nothing had happened. When she opened her eyes again, she was looking at a scarlet train that clearly read, "Hogwarts Express."

She had done it.

**Okay I hope this was good enough for you guys! As I said before, this is a VERY AU story. In this, Sam proposed to Quinn, sang Marry You, which by the way, I do not own that either, and she said no. I added a bit of Santana's POV just to try it out, I might do something else like that later on, but this story is mainly Quinn's POV. Please review!**


	4. Can I Just Say, Not Worth A Buck

**Hey guys! Sorry I haven't updated since FOREVER :'( I don't want you guys to think I am abandoning this story, I'm not, don't worry! Anyway, since Santana is awesome I just HAVE to use them in my story. Sadly, I didn't come up with anything. Anythong you recognize belongs to JKR or Ryan Murphy!**

A few minutes later, the trio were looking for a compartment. Finn had insisted that they would sit together, because "three is better than one." As Finn opened the next door, he let out a yell of surprise and said, "It's Harry Potter!" "Oh my gosh, that's so exciting." Santana said sarcastically from outside the door. Inside, sitting comfortably, was Harry Potter, Ron Weasley, and Hermione Granger. "Hello Finn and Quinn! By the way, I told Harry and Ron where you're from and everything. And, who's this?" Santana had rushed in and bumped straight into Finn. "Hey Tubs!" She said.

"Hey, don't make fun of Finn," Hermione said defensively. Ron looked jealous, and Quinn smirked a little. "Shut your potato hole, Granger, I'm here to apologize." Santana spat, then turning to Finn. "That Diva From Hell Rachel Berry was right, I haven't been fair to you. You aren't fat. I should've known because I slept with you." At this, Hermione raised an eyebrow, and Ron grinned triumphantly. "If Rachel wants my sloppy seconds she should at least know the truth. It was like being smothered by a sweaty, out of breath sack of potatoes that somebody soaked in body spray. I mean, at some point I must have liked that you look like a taco addict with one too many back alley liposuctions." "Woah," Harry said, looking very confused.

"Please stick a sock in it or ship yourself back to Scotland or wherever you're from. I'm trying to apologize to Lumps the clown." She made a face at Harry, then turned back to Finn. "I really am sorry Finn. Sorry that you have no talent. And also that the Troubletones got crushed by the New Directions. Sorry that you sing like you're getting your prostate checked, and you dance like you've been asleep for years and someone just woke you up. Have fun riding on your girlfriend Rachel's coattails for the rest of your life, but if I were _him, _I'd just watch out for her come holiday time because if I were _her, _I'd stick a stent in one of those boobs and let the Finn blubber light the Hannukah candles for eight magical nights." She sneered, waving her hands sarcastically. "Oh, and, I'm Santana Lopez, Quinn Fabray's best friend, former Cheerios captain, and head bitch slash badass."

Ron Weasley was now turning the color of his hair.

"So, tell us about your families!" Hermione said. "Oh, first, by the way, Ron and Hermione get married and have two children called Rose and Hugo, Harry and Ginny get married and have three children called James, Albus, and Lily. Snape kills Dumbledore but it was actually Dumbledore's request in the first place, and you three go Hocrux Hunting. Oh, and you might want to stay away from using You-Know-Who's name for a while, and also stay away from Xenophillus Lovegood." Finn said very quickly. Ron and Hermione immediately edged away from each other, giving each other horrified looks, while Harry said, his eyes wide, "Ginny and I get married?"

"Sorry, I was rambling. I'll explain more later. Anyway, I have my mom, Carole, my step-dad, Burt. My real dad died when I was little. And I have my step-brother Kurt." Santana said, "Well, I have my mom or mummy, or whatever you British call it, my dad, and my abuela. She's why I'm such a bitch." She smirked. "I'm from Lima Heights, I was raised on insults. That's how my abuela puts me to sleep at night, and she is not a nice lady. Did you know she tried to sell me once? And it wasn't until kindergarten until I learned my name wasn't really Garbage Face."

"Well," Quinn began. "There's my dad, but he disowned me, and it was because of you," She glared at Finn while Santana let out a sigh that sounded like, "Here we go again." "It wasn't even my baby!" Finn exploded. "But it was your freaking idea to tell them!" Quinn retorted, and folded her arms. "Anyway, my mom, and my daughter, Beth." She sighed. "I REALLY hope Puck is taking good care of her..."

Hermione raised an eyebrow. "Your daughter?" Quinn nodded. "Yes, long story." "We have time." Hermione said. It was more of an order than a question. "Okay, first, Miss Slutty Barbie, it's our news to tell. So shut the hell up and listen." Santana snapped. Then she grinned sheepishly. "Santana, you're such a Slytherin." Finn said, swatting her arm. "I know, that's my favorite House." Santana smirked. "Well, anyway, quick, go get some moist towels. We _have _to keep Finn wet before we can roll him back out to sea." Quinn stuffed her fists in her mouth to keep from laughing, and failed miserably. "That is hilarious!" She said between giggles.

When Quinn finally stopped laughing, she told the story of Beth. "Well, at the beginning of last year, Finn and I were dating. Um, well, one night Puck got me drunk and I don't remember what happened next. Then I woke up and felt fat." She gulped. "Um, then I was pregnant. I lied and told Finn it was our baby. Finn's mom accidentally found out, and then Finn told my parents. My dad kicked me out, and my mom divorced him. I moved in with Finn, and he wanted to name our baby Drizzle." "I thought it was cute!" Finn protested. Quinn sighed and continued. "But then he found out it was actually Puck's baby, so we broke up. Puck thought we should name the baby Beth, so we did. We put her up for adoption, since neither of us had time to take care of her. But, the person who adopted her was an unfit mother, so we got her back. She lives with me now."

"Oh. Wow." Hermione said. "Potter!" A voice shouted. Quinn looked up to find Draco Malfoy glowering at them. "I saw you in the Invisibility Cloak! My father will hear about this!" "Um, okay, hi. I'm Santana Lopez. And I'm kind of a bitch. Don't you dare be rude to Harry, Ron, and the Mudblood ever again, or I'll Crucio you. I learned it over the summer. I'm pretty sure you've already felt the pain, I know you're a Death Eater." At Quinn and Finn's stunned looks, she shrugged and said, "I read the books too!"

"Don't call her Mudblood." Finn said softly. Santana looked at him and snorted. "You guys totally think you will end up getting married or something? News flash, we can't change the story, and, Mudblood, I've kissed Finn. And can I just say, not worth a buck." "I'll be right back," Quinn said. "I'll just follow Draco over here- What?" She said at their looks. She turned her eyes back on Draco. "Now move, Malfoy, afores I end you."

Santana rolled her eyes. She watched as Quinn and the Malfoy boy headed out of the compartment. Finn actually wasn't the worst kisser in the world, better than Puck at the least. And the Trouty Mouth. She wondered if Ron Weasley was a good kisser. No way. You can't think Ginger is a good kisser. He wasn't even attractive, even Orca is cuter than him. And even the Albino Ferret and Company. She said silently to herself.

Finn was a little jealous of Sam Evans. But what was there to be jealous of? Finn had everything, he was the star quarterback of the football team, captain of the New Directions, but he felt like something was missing. He did have Rachel, but she would always cling to him and make his choices for him. Suddenly, Finn knew exactly what he wanted.

Quinn Fabray.

Quinn pushed Malfoy into an empty compartment and smirked. She ripped up his left sleeve and saw _it. _The Dark Mark. "What is this?" She demanded, even though she already knew the answer. Draco Malfoy gulped. "Nothing," He said, hurriedly pulling his sleeve down again. "Don't play dumb with me, _Malfoy. _Let me say this one time, and one time only. _You cannot kill Albus Dumbledore._" "How did you know?!" He cried looking at her in shock. "Long story." She said with a wave of her hand. "Now, seriously. Tell me everything."

Draco stared at the girl. "Who are you anyway?!" "Quinn Fabray. Now, go on." The blonde girl said airily. _She must be mad. _"I wouldn't think that if I were you, Malfoy, or should I say, The Amazing Bouncing Ferret?" The Fabray girl said, staring at him long and hard. _Damn, she knows Legilimency? _"Of course I do, Draco." Draco looked up in surprise and sighed.

"All right."


	5. Over and Over

Santana looked at Ron.

And then looked at him again.

And again.

Over and over.

Finn looked at Hermione.

And then looked at her again.

And again.

Over and over.

Quinn looked at Draco.

And then looked at him again.

And again.

Over and over.

Draco looked Quinn over. She blushed. "You might want to change before we get to Hogwarts, you know." He told her. She looked down at her clothes. She had changed out of her Cheerios uniform before they had arrived at King's Cross, and Finn, Santana, and her had stopped at Muggle stores in London to pick up new clothes. Quinn was wearing a lace peplum top with mint skinny jeans and combat boots. "Into what?" She protested.

Ron had said the same to Santana, who was wearing a pink crop top and jean shorts.

Hermione had also said it to Finn, who was wearing a plaid button-up shirt and jeans.

"I don't know," Draco shrugged. Then he smirked. "Maybe into something like this." He pulled her in, and his lips met hers.

Quinn loved Draco Malfoy.

She really did.

He thrust his tongue into her mouth, which Quinn didn't mind. She put her own in his eagerly, and they danced together. They kissed for a while, it seemed, but to Quinn, it felt like only a few seconds.

Her mind seemed to register something that she hadn't bothered to think of before.

"I'm sorry." She said as she pulled away, and ran out. As she sprinted down the corridor, she asked herself how she could be so stupid. If she was in love with Draco Malfoy, and he was in love with _her_, something might happen, like it did between her and Puck.

And she did _not_ want to be a pregnant, moody, hormonal teenager everagain.


	6. The Sorting

**Sorry I haven't updated in so long! This chapter is a good one, I promise. I'm thanking about doing a Percy Jackson/Annabeth Chase one-shot? Who knows! Anyway, enjoy this chappie and please review!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee or HP.**

_Quinn's pov_

They had finally arrived at Hogwarts. Hermione babbled excitedly to Finn that this was sixth year, and they were NEWT students now, and all the Advanced classes they could take. "Of course, I signed up for everything. Advanced Potions, Advanced DADA, Advanced Transfiguration, Advanced Divination, Advanced Astronomy…" She talked on and on for what seemed like forever, and Quinn rolled her eyes. Could this girl get any more boring? Then Hermione stopped and looked at Finn, Quinn, and Santana. "Oh… Since you three haven't taken your OWLS, I'm not sure where they'll put you." She bit her lip. "It's fine," Finn assured her. "We know all about what you have to do." Quinn knew, that in Finn's mind, he was thinking,

_We've read the books._

Outside of the Great Hall, they had broken apart from the other sixth years, and headed where the scared-looking first years were waiting to be Sorted. As they piled into the giant room, Quinn's heart thumped. What if she got put into a terrible House? What if she wasn't even a witch? She tried to imagine being sent back to McKinley High, humiliated, and without Finn and San.

"Attention," Professor McGonagall called. The hall quieted down. "We have three new students that will be joining us in sixth year. Lucy Quinn Fabray!" Quinn hurried up to the Hat and looked at it while McGonagall placed it on her head. She squeezed her eyes shut tightly while she waited for the Sorting Hat to say something.

It didn't.

* * *

Santana watched anxiously as her best friend sat perfectly still as the entire Hall stared at her questioningly. She crossed her arms over the _so _last season black robe that she was wearing.

The Hall waited.

And waited.

And waited.

* * *

Quinn began to shake on the stool. What if the Hat didn't say _anything _to her? "Calm down," An abrupt voice said into her ear. Quinn relaxed. The Hat was speaking to her. "Of course I'm speaking to you." It said impatiently. "Now, let's see. Not very good material for Gryffindor," Quinn blushed. She had never been that brave. "_Definitely _not Hufflepuff, hmm, you are pretty good for a Ravenclaw but… _aha. _SLYTHERIN!" The left table exploded in cheers. Quinn shakily took the hat off of her head and walked to the table. Draco scooted over and she sat down, between him and Pansy Parkinson. Her tie and badge had morphed into emerald and green.

She was a Slytherin.

Santana clapped her hands together excitedly. Her best friend, in the same House she was going to be in! They were totes going to be roomies. "Finnegan Hudson!" She smirked as Orca walked up to the stool confidently, and she saw Mudblood cross her fingers.

Finn felt the Hat drop on his head. Probably only a second later, it yelled, "GRYFFINDOR!" Hermione pumped her first in the air triumphantly. He grinned and walked to the table that had screamed red and gold. He looked over at the Slytherin table. Quinn was smiling at him. He gave her a thumbs up and turned toward Santana, who was waiting impatiently to be Sorted.

"Santana Lopez!"

Santana walked to the stool and crossed her legs as the old professor lady put the Hat on her head. _Slytherin,_ she announced quietly in her mind. The Hat said, "Hmm. Interesting. Very interesting." _What the hell was interesting! _She screamed to her head. _You know what happens if you mess with Auntie Snix? Las cosas malas! _

"RAVENCLAW!"

Oh, damn.

**Hope you guys enjoyed! Oh, and **_**las cosas malas**_** is Spanish for bad things. That's very Santana, isn't it? Anyway, please review!**


	7. Applause

**Here is the newest chappie! Please review because I only have 2! Love you guys!**

Santana tore the Hat off of her head and screamed in frustration. The entire Hall went silent. "I TOLD YOU TO PUT ME INTO FREAKING SLYTHERIN, YOU DAMN HAT! YOU SERIOUSLY THINK I WANT TO BE IN STUPID RAVENCLAW? NO!" Santana huffed loudly and stomped toward the right table. The little evil smart bitches had scooted away from her in terror when she plopped down on the bench. She crossed her arms and tapped her feet. Something was tugging at her brain in annoyance. Stop, she thought. Then something inside her burst and she stood up on the table.

She wanted to sing.

Quinn stood up abruptly. She wanted to sing.

Santana looked at Quinn and nodded.

"HIT IT!"

Out of nowhere, music blared, and Quinn smirked as she and Santana began to sing.

_I stand here waiting for you to bang the gong_

_to crash the critic saying_

_Is it right or is it wrong?_

_If only Fame had an IV_

_Baby could I bear, being away from you_

_I found the vein, put it in here_

_Their black robes had suddenly transformed into a white T shirt with a black glittery skull and a black mini skirt, with black high-heeled leather boots._

_I live for the Applause, Applause, Applause_

_I live for the Applause-plause_

_Live for the Applause-plause_

_Live for the way that you cheer and scream for me_

_The applause, applause, applause_

_Give me the thing that I love_

_(turn the lights on)_

_Put your hands up, make em touch_

_(make it real loud)_

_Give me the thing that I love_

_(turn the lights on)_

_Put your hands up, make em touch_

_(make it real loud)_

_A-P-P-L-A-U-S-E_

_Make it real loud_

_Put your hands up, make em touch, touch_

_A-P-P-L-A-U-S-E_

_Make it real loud_

_Put your hands up, make em touch, touch_

_I've overheard your theory_

_Nostalgia's for geeks_

_I guess sir, if you say so_

_Some of us just like to read_

_One second I'm a Koons_

_Then suddenly the Koons is me_

_Pop culture was an Art, now ART's in POP culture, in me!_

_I live for the Applause, Applause, Applause_

_I live for the Applause-plause_

_Live for the Applause-plause_

_Live for the way that you cheer and scream for me_

_The applause, applause, applause_

_Give me the thing that I love_

_(turn the lights on)_

_Put your hands up, make em touch_

_(make it real loud)_

_Give me the thing that I love_

_(turn the lights on)_

_Put your hands up, make em touch_

_(make it real loud)_

_A-P-P-L-A-U-S-E_

_Make it real loud_

_Put your hands up, make em touch, touch_

_A-P-P-L-A-U-S-E_

_Make it real loud_

_Put your hands up, make em touch, touch_

_Touch touch_

_Touch touch now_

_I live for the Applause, Applause, Applause_

_I live for the Applause-plause_

_Live for the Applause-plause_

_Live for the way that you cheer and scream for me_

_The applause, applause, applause_

_Give me the thing that I love_

_(turn the lights on)_

_Put your hands up, make em touch_

_(make it real loud)_

_Give me the thing that I love_

_(turn the lights on)_

_Put your hands up, make em touch_

_(make it real loud)_

_A-P-P-L-A-U-S-E_

_Make it real loud_

_Put your hands up, make em touch, touch_

_A-P-P-L-A-U-S-E_

_Make it real loud_

_Put your hands up, make em touch, touch_

The music faded away and suddenly, Santana and Quinn's outfits changed back to their robes. The Slytherin table began to cheer, and the Gryffindors caught on, then the Ravenclaws. The Hufflepuffs just looked stunned, but began some forced clapping as Santana shot them a death glare.

This was the greatest moment of Quinn's life.

**I hope you guys liked this chapter! The song that Quinn and Santana sing is Applause by Lady Gaga, and the lyrics were from MetroLyrics. You guys can guess what songs the trio will sing next time, a song will be sung when Santana is upset about her relationship, the trio when Quinn gets bullied, and the trio at a party :D Bye guys!**


End file.
